Here's To Wishing
by Volerian
Summary: One Shot. Misty's life is forever changed the day she meets Zoe Benson, but is it in the way she wishes for?


So this is just a short Misty/ Zoe one shot I had bouncing around in my head and wanted to get it all down on paper. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Flames, the all consuming fire of hatred for the things that people can't understand or deem evil. The memory of skin burning, peeling, and blistering. The scent of gasoline and my own skin charring. Screams tearing their way from my throat. Memories of a life that seems so long ago; a life that doesn't quiet seem mine, but that's exactly what it is.

I died that night, flames taking me, yet here I am walking, moving, and breathing. Fully alive, yet not the same as before. Though I move happily and carefree, I am not the innocent I once was. That was stripped from me like the life I once knew.

I came back a changed person, to a world that I didn't fit into. To a place where I was unwanted so I stayed hidden in the swamp, finding solace in nature and the animals.

That day I felt the summons pulling me, making my heart thunder in my chest, like hooves pounding out a staccato. I felt a kinship with the power pulling me onward so I followed only halting when I felt a ghost of a kiss. A disorienting vision showed me where to go and so without another thought I ventured out of the swamp and into the vicious world.

The first thing I heard was her voice, rising and falling, filled with sadness and regret. I listened until I could take no more and intervened with an "I forgive you."

Her shriek filled the car and I wanted nothing more than to laugh at how I inspired such a reaction in one so full of magic.

I realized in that moment that it was her call I felt, her pull, so delightful and full of promise.

After she calmed I convinced her to drive to my place in the swamp so I could help her with her creature. I couldn't very call him a man because he was still stuck in between and so very different than before; that is the cost of coming back for anyone or anything.

She seemed so shy and unsure in my home, her doe eyes roving over my meager possessions as I tended to her creation. I watched her as we talked and I couldn't help but feel something for this girl so full of life and magic she drew me in.

The notes of the song Rhiannon filtered softly through the air as we talked. I sat on my bed smiling happily now that I wasn't alone any longer.

I was happy to share my love for Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks with this girl, with Zoe whom I already felt so much for. I looked into her eyes and it took everything I had not to reach out, cup her cheek and kiss her softly.

All too soon she moves away from me, and I instantly mourn the warmth and the loss of her presence.

Her worry for the creature she had created made my heart clench but I wished it was me she looked at that way. I had to ask, to make sure she was coming back, because I couldn't stand the loss of never seeing this beautiful young woman again.

I would take care of her creature until she returned, and I would hope everyday from the moment she left that I would see her again.

It wasn't too long after on a quiet night as the song Dreams drited on the air and I listened entranced by the music there was a knock on my door. Standing and making my way I open the door, my heart about stopping when I see Zoe standing there. She smiles tentatively, meeting my eyes and a blush tints her cheeks.

"Zoe, its good to see you again." And thats the truth it was good to see her again, I had missed this young woman, my heart yearning for her everyday she was gone.

"Come inside, i'm sure he will be glad to see you." He probably would be glad to see her but he had also developed an attachment to myself which I wasn't all to keen on. But he was still a mute creature, a shell of who he once was so I couldn't hate him for latching onto the person taking care of him.

I moved to sit on my bed and watched Zoe leaving her to interact with her creature. I couldn't help but watch the beautiful woman, so full of magic and wonder who had easily stolen my heart.

The song changed and the all too familiar notes of Landslide filled the cabin and I sang along softly lost in thought.

I was only brought back to reality when a hand touched my arm; my eyes met the inquisitive hazel ones boring into mine.

I smile softly and my heart rate picked up slightly at the closeness of her warm body. "So are you to be leaving again?"

Zoe nods looking anywhere but my eyes, "Yeah, i'm gonna take Kyle back to my school."

My heart dropped and I tried not to panic, because Kyle, this creature was the only tie I had to Zoe and if he was gone I might never see her again. I nod not trusting my voice to speak. She watches me and goes to speak but shakes her head and gathers Kyle up and leads him the awaiting car. I watch her as sadness crushed me and I turned walking back into my home not wanting to watch her leave. How fitting that this song be playing now.

I hear her call to me and find her standing behind me looking nervous and so very unsure. I smile even though my heart is breaking.

She moves forward wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly and I feel magic but also love and heartbreak all in the same moment. As she pulls back I reach up and cup her cheek kissing her softly, savoring the taste and feel of this wonderful girl.

She doesn't pull back like I feared she would, no she pulls me closer to me, tightening her arms about my waist, kissing me like she means it.

When she pulls away we are both breathless and I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face.

"I'll be back, after that i'll definitely be back."

I smile at her leaning in and kissing her softly once more. "I will wait and wish for you every moment until you return. Be safe Zoe."

"I will, I promise. And I will be back Misty."

I watch her walk away from me back to her car; listening to it start and watching as the tail lights fade off into the distance.

I'm left alone once again in the swamp, with Stevie Nick's to keep me company and the knowledge that I am love.

* * *

I hoped you all liked it and i would love to hear feedback so please leave me a review. :D


End file.
